Rendezvous with Shampoo
by chibibikare
Summary: Ranma received tickets for a cruise. Unfortunately it's not going to be relaxing more like a showdown...
1. Rendezvous With Shampoo

Rendezvous with Shampoo  
  
(Rondayvou) "Shampoo get Ranma-honey no matter what. You got plan yes?"  
  
"Don't worry just mail this envelope to him." Said Cologne  
  
"Okay Shampoo go put addresses on the letter so he know who mailed it yes?"  
  
"No don't he's not to know who mailed the letter okay Shampoo?" Said Cologne ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ranma!" Shouted Akane  
  
"Yeah?" Said Ranma who was standing right behind her  
  
"Ah!" jumped Akane "Don't do that. Anyway you've got some mail."  
  
"Mail?" questioned Ranma  
  
"Is it a challenge again? Who's it from?" Asked Akane  
  
"It's not a challenge, there's no address and I don't think it's a bad thing getting this letter!" Said Ranma  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Akane asked  
  
"Because it's not it's actually four tickets and there for a cruise that's leaving a week from now!" Said Ranma quite surprised himself. "I think that I might give the other three tickets to you dad and your dad!"  
  
"Really Ranma!" Akane burst with excitement  
  
"No, yeah right never!" Said Ranma  
  
(Kick)(Akane kicked him) not to mention he went flying ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (One week later)  
  
"Oh Ranma I can't wait to get on the cruise!!" squeaked Akane  
  
"Yeah, yeah just wait tomboy." Ranma muttered  
  
"Shut up Ranma!" Said Akane "Oh no it's about to leave hurry Ranma or we'll miss it!"  
  
"We should have been here hours ago with your dad! But you spent forever getting ready and you still look the same. Ranma said  
  
"Would you just hurry up and run?!" Shouted Akane ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe that we actually made it!" Akane said (Hours later)  
  
"This is my room and yours is right over there!" Said Ranma "Oh my god!" Akane gasped "The room is beautiful! It's fit for a queen!"  
  
"Then where's your room because you're no queen!" Ranma sniggered  
  
"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Akane  
  
"Hey, hey, remember I gave you the tickets!" said Ranma  
  
"Hey, Ranma by the way who do you think gave you the tickets?" Questioned Akane  
  
"I don't know I haven't a clue but I'm getting suspicious!" Said Ranma  
  
"Hi me boy how about a little splash of water?" Chuckled Happosai  
  
"Eke, I'm gonna kill you come back here you old goat!" Screeched Ranma  
  
"Nihao Ranma!" Said Shampoo  
  
"Shampoo? What are you doing here?!" Questioned Ranma  
  
"Shampoo here on cruise with great grandmother!" You want some hot water?"  
  
"Yeah that'd be nice!" Said Ranma  
  
"Finally I can kill the old goat, now where'd he go?" Said Ranma  
  
"Shampoo love Ranma you date me now!?" You don't have to go out with Akane she's ugly I'm beautiful! She's just jealous because I'm pretty!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Later that day.)  
  
"Yum this food is delicious Ranma!!" Said Akane "I'm going to get some more I'll be back in a minute." (Hour later)  
  
"Hey where's Akane, and her dad, and my pop, and speaking of that where's everyone Shampoo!?" Asked Ranma  
  
"Shampoo don't know Ranma-honey, but if you want we go look for them!!  
  
"Yeah that'd be great!" Said Ranma ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Hour later) God I don't want to write that much more.  
  
"Shampoo and Ranma-honey have been looking for hour on this level let's go down another."  
  
"But that's the cargo level they wouldn't be down there." Said Ranma  
  
"Ranma-honey we sinking!!!!!" Shouted Shampoo  
  
"You quickly go down to the cargo level and I'll go to the captain's quarters and search!" Said Ranma Quickly running Ranma runs to the top of the boat and sees Shampoo and her great grandmother Cologne waiting for him in a lifeboat.  
  
"Hey did you find them?" Shouted Ranma  
  
"No, Ranma-honey jump down here or you drown!"  
  
"I need to find them or I can't leave!" Ranma shouted  
  
He ran down to the cargo level and quickly shouted for them.  
  
"Akane...Pop...Soun...Nabiki...Kasumi. Where are you?" Shouted Ranma  
  
"We're over here but were all tied up help us Ranma the boat is sinking!" Screamed Akane  
  
"Yeah I noticed! Who did this to you?" Questioned Ranma  
  
"It was that stupid Cologne and probably Shampoo as well!" Said Akane  
  
They quickly ran to the edge of the boat and an empty boat was floating in the water.  
  
"Darn he found them!" Exclaimed Cologne  
  
"Shampoo think I can kill the rest!" Said Shampoo determined  
  
"You be careful and don't hurt Ranma!" Whispered Cologne 


	2. The Big ShowDown

The Big Show-down

"I kill Akane for real this time." Said Shampoo jumping up, (unusually high… how the heck do they jump that high?) and landing on the boat. (Which may I mention is still sinking?) "Ranma pick, between Shampoo, and Akane. Which one you love more?"

"Luh-luh-love? M-more? I-I can't just…just…pick so quickly…I…I…"

"Oh, jeez Ranma, can't you at least, I dunno untie us, or at least me?!" shouted Akane

"Oops, I forgot about that." Said Ranma "Maybe I'll leave you tied up Akane. That way I can go with Shampoo, and you can't kill me when I do."

"Ranma" Akane said sweetly, looking innocent

"Yes." Said Ranma, his heart beating (B'bump!)

"DIE!" screamed Akane while kicking him (fly away Ranma!)

"Really now Akane, how do you expect to get untied now?" said Nabiki, with an annoyed face.

"He'll come back" said Akane 'I hope anyway' She thought

"Let's go get Ranma, before he drown" said Shampoo

"That would probably be wise." Said Cologne

"What about us,? we're going to drown!" screamed Akane  
"So…why should I care?" said Shampoo "All you do is hurt my Ranma anyway."

"You don't own Ranma." Said Akane

"You don't either." Shampoo challenged

Evil look from Akane

"I despise you." Said Akane

"What you know, we have mutual feeling." Replied Shampoo

"Huh, Let me go Shampoo." Said Akane

"What make you think I do that?" said Shampoo

"I'll make you a deal, if you let me go, I'll fight you." Said Akane

"A fight for Ranma,? good idea. If I win then I get Ranma, if you win you no drown, and get Ranma." said Shampoo

"Wait a minute, who said I wanted Ranma? I'd rather have my own life, and freedom." Said Akane

Ranma climbing back up the boat says,

"I'd rather she not get me, and you not get me either. Either way I'll die unhappy." Said Ranma 'clomp, smoosh' Ranma had just gotten punched bye Akane, and Shampoo rode her bike over him. (How did she get that thing here? Anyway)

"Ranma you'd better hurry up, may I remind you the boat is still sinking." (Oddly enough **still** sinking.) Said Kasumi

"Let's fight then." Said Akane

"Is deal." Said Shampoo

While they're fighting, Ranma, and the others were talking.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Nabiki

"I dunno." Said Ranma

"Who do you want to win?" said Kasumi

"I don't know if I want anyone to win." Said Ranma

"Surly you want Akane to win right?" said Soun

"I don't really think it matters." Said Ranma "Either way I'll be unhappy."

"Now, now Ranma, you want your fiancé to win." Said Genma

"Well maybe, maybe not." Said Ranma

"WHAT!? You want Shampoo to win? What about my daughter?!" screamed Soun

Back to the fighting (it's so much easier with pictures not fair) I don't know how they can stand being hit so many times said Kasumi. "I fight for Ranma! He's mine!" Yelled Ukyo (I don't know how she got here, but she just did)

"NO, he's mine." Screamed Kodachi, who was riding on a motor boat that had a leak and jumped on the sinking cruise boat

"Okay, how did they find us? Why are they here, and how long have they been listening to us?" Said Akane

"Don't ask me." Said Ranma

"Looks like I'll have to defeat them all." Said Akane

"You can't kill them all by yourself, I'll help." Said Ranma

"Oh, but Ranma, I thought you said you couldn't pick." Said Akane (So much for that)

"Well I don't care about them they just proclaimed me their fiancé." Said Ranma

"But you care about Shampoo, and me?" Said Akane

"Well…yea…I have to care about you or your dad will kill me." Said Ranma

"Oh, that's the reason for me but what's the reason for Shampoo?" asked Akane

"Cologne will kill me." Said Ranma

"So you were all about saving yourself." Said Akane

(Cricket, cricket). Akane must die said shampoo no I am going to kill her said Ukyo pulling out a spatula not before me said Kodachi pulling out a mallet. (Hahahahaha.) Kodachi calm down said Ranma. anything for you my love. You must die know said shampoo. (The fight begins against Akane, Kodachi, Ukyo and Shampoo) Then Ranma says let's get on the boat and leave them. Yes lets says Kasumi. (So they all get on the boat except Kodachi Akane Shampoo and Ukyo which are still fighting against each other and then they realize that the group left them) damn you Ranma get back here said Akane. My love come get me said Kodachi. You leave shampoo behind. DIE Ranma said Ukyo.


End file.
